


Tokyo When It's Hot

by marvelqueen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Female Reader, Female reader is married to Pietro, Pietro is smooth af, Public Sex, Romance, SHIELD, Shower Sex, Smut, Tokyo (City)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelqueen/pseuds/marvelqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a female reader married to Pietro Maximoff, aka Quicksilver, aka Avenger. Lately you've been having problems with his overworked job as an Avenger and he tries to make up for it. Or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

When I woke up, there was a breakfast train next to me; Pietro had made me an omelette, potatoes, and fresh juice. Next to the plate was freshly cut roses, and an envelope. I opened to envelope first. There were two airline tickets and a short handwritten letter:

_Y/N,_

_I know this life isn’t what you signed up for. I can never make up for the long hours and time apart…but I want to spend my entire life trying. I’m all yours for this trip…_

_Love, Pietro_

I looked at the tickets: Tokyo, Japan. Traditional girls wanted the tropical paradise; sex under waterfalls and skinny-dipping in warm ocean waters. Sex aside, those trips always sounded cliché to me. Pietro knew I loved untraditional romance—getting lost in big cities where no one spoke English, admiring the art of artist I had never heard of, and people watching a culture I did not understand. We’d talked about visiting lots of places, but Tokyo was always top of the list.

And Pietro was right; it wasn’t the life I signed up for—but what life is. There were missions that left Pietro gone for weeks at a time; workweeks that were sometimes 60 hours; and when he did finally come home, he often just wanted to sleep.

Tokyo sounded like a dream—but any vacation without The Avengers sounded like that.

# # #

I stood naked in front of 35th floor window of the Conrad Tokyo looking across Hamarikyu Gardens to Tokyo Bay. It was still early morning and fishermen were leaving, and traffic on the freeway below was still light; the city was just waking up and it was peaceful.

I felt Pietro’s warm hands wrap around me as he hugged me with his naked flesh from behind. “Welcome to Tokyo.” He whispered in my ear.

“It’s so beautiful here.” I said admiring.

“Still jetlagged?”

I shrugged. My body adjusted quickly to time changes; we got to the hotel at three. I fell asleep immediately, but Pietro was a bit restless—until I woke up and fucked him…then he went right to sleep. I slept naked in Pietro’s arms the whole evening until now. Now I was awake and ready to see the city.

“Let’s go get some breakfast—I’m starving.”

“I bet you are—you were pretty wild last night.”

Pietro shrugged. “It was a long flight—I had a lot of energy built up.”

“Let me shower first—I’ll be quick.”

Pietro had booked a deluxe suite, which I assumed would be a bit more American in it’s size, but the shower was tight even by might small stature.

I closed my eyes and washed the shampoo from my hair; when I opened them, Pietro was standing in front of me watching me with a grin. I screamed then laughed. I loved being married to someone with super sonic speed—except when he snuck up on me. “I thought you were hungry?” I smiled.

“I am,” He said going forward, grabbing my ass, and pulling me against his body. His lips began kissing my neck, and then my mouth as the steamy water poured over us.

My elbow his the side of the glass door and I laughed, “You’re intentions are noted, but I think this shower is just to small for sex.”

“We can be creative.” Pietro kissed each of my breasts gently, and then turned me so my back was facing him, reached for the body wash and began to bathe me. He started with my feet, then ankles and inner thighs, and paused at my midsection. “This part seems especially dirty.” He whispered.

I moaned as his fingers played with my clit as warm water ran down it.

He continued rubbing soap across my stomach, across and under my arms and finally over my breast. My nipples got hard as he ran his soapy fingers around them in circles, and then continued to work his way around my breasts.

When he finished, I started to take the soap from Pietro, but he pushed my hand away and let the soap fall to the ground, then pushed me against the shower wall and restrained my hands over my head. He got on his knees and began kissing and sucking my clit as I moaned loudly in delight.

His tongue moved across my vulva, as his finger gently pinched my nipples. I pushed Pietro’s head tightly against my hairless pussy, as I ran my fingers through his hair and moaned for him to continue.

My pussy was wet, warm, and close to climax when Pietro’s kisses got higher, across my flat stomach, and higher still until his kisses were on my breasts. He licked, then sucked each nipple, and finally stood erect in front of me. He smiled, and then pulled me forwarded, put his hands under my large ass and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he went forward so I was balanced across the shower wall as he held me.

“Let me feel your pussy, Y/N,” Pietro moaned as he slowly directed my body and vagina into his erect cock.

The hot water against my body as he began to ride me made every muscle in my body tingle. Pietro kissed me madly—passionately—on the lips—his tongue touching mine—and I began to orgasm.

Pietro moved inside of me faster and harder and I felt him begin to cum with me.

“I told you we could be creative,” Pietro smiled as he sat me back down.

# # #

“So boring,” I smiled as the waiter set blueberry pancakes in front of Pietro.

“What?”

I looked down at my breakfast—a traditional Japanese breakfast consisting of a Japanese omelette, grilled fish, steamed rice, miso soup and pickles. “We’re in Japan and you order pancakes.”

He shrugged, “I like pancakes.”

I started to speak when out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tony Stark and Pepper Potts standing at the entrance waiting to be seated. I cringed at the site. “Um, Pietro, honey—how is it that we came half way across the world on vacation and Tony Stark happens to be staying at the same hotel.” I paused and added irritated, “You sure this isn’t a working vacation?”

Pietro shifted uncomfortable; before he could answer, Tony spotted him and yelled across the room, “Pietro! Welcome to Tokyo!”

I looked awkwardly at all the faces now turned on us; I hoped the hostess, who seemed unsure of what to do with the loud American, would consider kicking him out.

Tony walked quickly to our table, and asked Pietro, “You ready for some action?”

Before Pietro answered, Tony yelled across the room, “Stewardess! Get us another table so we can eat together.”

“She’s called a hostess, Tony.” I said annoyed.

“Whatever she is, she better get us a table together or she’s not getting a tip.”

We had no choice but to move tables—if we didn’t, we’d risk Tony’s loud mouth and bantering until he got what he wanted.

“I’ll explain later,” Pietro whispered as we walked to the new table.

“I’m sure you will.” I rolled my eyes.

“So, Y/N,” Tony said sitting down, “Pietro decided to let you tag along too? Or were you just afraid some Japanese fan girl would give him the old sucky, sucky and you wanted to keep your eyes on him.”

“Actually,” I said irritated, “I wasn’t aware this was a working trip.” I was even more embarrassed of his comments.

Tony smiled, “Whoops. Well I hope you find a way to get even.”

“I have a few things in mind,” I said. I slit my hand under the table to my right, until they firmly rested on Pietro’s cock, and I gently began to massage it. He’d jerked, and looked at me shocked. I get my revenge a few other ways, but first I would make this the most uncomfortable, awkward, and strangely pleasurable breakfast Pietro had ever had.

“No sausage?” Tony said looking at my plate.

“It’s the traditional Japanese breakfast,” I explained as I continued stroking Pietro’s cock. I felt it begin to expand as Pietro shifted in his chair and turned in his best attempt to make me stop. But I didn’t stop.

“What floor are you on?” Pietro asked as he tried to push my hand away.

“35th.” Pepper said.

“Same as ours.” I smiled, as I continued working on Pietro. He knew he’d make a scene if he continued pushing away my hand, and Pietro hated scenes. “Do you have a view of the water?”

She nodded, “It’s a fantastic view, isn’t it?”

Pietro’s dick was hard and fully erect as I began to jerk it while eating my fish. Pietro tried his best to eat, but was finding it difficult.

“How’s the sausage?” Tony said to no one in particular.

“I love the sausage.” I said seductively; Pietro shifted uncomfortable as I felt him begin to cum.

“You okay there cowboy?” Tony asked looking at Pietro. “You seem a little sick.”

“I’m fine.” He said adjusting himself as I let go of him, “Just a little jetlagged.”

“Well,” he said looking at me then winking, “I'm sure it’s nothing a little hand job won’t fix.”

“That’s enough, Tony.” Pepper said annoyed.

“I’m just saying—did the trick for me.” Tony’s watch began to buzz and a message popped up on it. “Looks like duty calls.” He looked at Pietro, “Shall we?”

Pietro nodded, but I knew what he was thinking; there was a big round cum spot on the front of his pants. He began to stand; as he did he swatted his hand against the cup of orange juice, letting it spill all over his crotch. He looked up embarrassed, “Jetlag is a bitch.”

“Make sure and help him with that later, Y/N.” Tony smiled.

“Let me go change.” In an instance Pietro was gone; and before anyone had time to consider it, he was back again with a new pair of pants.

“You must make an interesting man in the bedroom, Pietro,” Tony smiled. Pepper nudged him hard in the side, “Anyway—we should go before SHIELD sends out the hounds to sniff us out.”

“I’m sorry for that.” Pepper said when they were gone. “You probably wonder how I put up with him.”

“Every man has his quirks.” I was trying to be polite.

Pepper sighed, “Some more than others. He really is a genius though. I fell in love with his mind, not his antics.”

I smiled but said nothing.

“Some vacation, huh?” Pepper said breaking an awkward silence.

I nodded. “I should have known he wouldn’t be able to get away.”

“Tony is the same way.” Pepper said resting her hands on mine doing her best to comfort me, “He’s always making promise that he seems to have no intention of keeping. I’m kind of used to it.”

I looked at Pepper. Her eyes seemed sad and tired. Maybe it was the jetlag? Still I couldn’t help but look at her and wonder if she was me—if Pietro was Tony. Was I really married to the same guy? Married to his job and never committed to me? Maybe he was a less obnoxious version of Tony, but besides that, what was the difference?

No matter where we went—no matter how many thousands of miles we traveled—SHIELD would always be there, and I burned with anger at the thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're caught in the middle of some unexpected adventure. Will Pietro come to your rescue?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this one, but wait for the next one!

_So this is Tokyo._  I thought lying in the bed staring at the ceiling.  _Lonely even on vacation_.

I moved to the window; boats were now returning to the bay; traffic was backed up and at a standstill.

“Still mad?” Pietro’s voice said as he suddenly appeared behind me.

I didn’t turn. “Of course I am. This was supposed to be _our_ vacation.”

“I’m sorry.” He began to crack with his accent getting thicker. He was always nervous when he disappointed me, “It was just supposed to be a surveillance mission. You weren’t even supposed to notice. Just report in intel to SHIELD and enjoy my time with you.”

“That makes me feel better.” I was crying, but I did my best to hide it.

“Let me make it up to you.” His hands were on my hips now. 

I pushed them off and ignored him.

“Come on—let’s go somewhere nice for dinner.” He paused and added sweetly, “I promise—no more SHIELD.”

I turned so he could see me crying; I took his hand and held it weakly, then explained tearfully, “Your promises mean nothing to me.”

Pietro started to speak, but a knock on the door interrupted it. I knew whoever it was would probably be for Pietro—an agent coming to take him away again or something. I didn’t even turn—until I heard sobs.

Pepper was at the door crying; her face was red and make up was smeared everywhere. “Pepper, what’s wrong?”

“They won’t tell me what’s going on—I just want to know if he’s okay. They won’t say anything.”

“He’s fine.” Pietro said, “I was just with him an hour ago.”

She nodded, “SHIELD—they called me and said his mission was aborted and I should say in Tokyo and await further details.” She cried louder, “They wouldn’t even tell me if he was hurt—or alive! They said everything was classified.” She paused and grabbed Pietro’s arm, “You have to find out for me.”

“I can’t tell you any more than they could.” Pietro said coldly, “I’m sorry.”

I pushed Pietro out of the doorframe and embraced Pepper. “Come on—let’s see how far my security clearance can get me in this country,” I said taking Pepper’s hand and walking away from the room. I was a stay at home wife but I still had a career before Pietro. As an on-call nurse with SHIELD, I didn’t have a lot of clearance, but if he was hurt, then I should at least be able to get into SHIELD medical facility and find out how bad.

In the lobby I pulled out my phone, launched the SHIELD app, and called a SHIELD car to pick us up. It was one of the many perks of working for SHIELD—no matter where you were in the world, you could pull out your phone and someone would be their to pick you up.

I had to leave Pepper in the lab of the first security checkpoint. I cleared two more checkpoints until I was in the medical center. “May I help you,” a nurse said at the counter.

“I’m looking for Tony Stark’s room—is he here?”

The nurse fidgeted a moment then said, “I’m sorry, but I can’t give you that information.”

“Relax, nurse,” A male voice said behind me. I turned and saw Nick Fury behind me, “She’s one of the good guys.” He nodded forward and said, “Come on—I’ll take you to him.”

I didn’t move, “Pepper’s in the lobby worried sick—let me bring her back.”

He nodded, “I’m having someone bring her back as we speak.”

I followed Nick to a room at the end of the hall that was being guarded by a man in uniform with a gun. Inside, Tony laid, still in his Avengers suit, unconscious with a ventilator; next to him, sitting in a chair, was Pietro.

“She shouldn’t be here,” Pietro said standing and looking at Nick upset. 

“Relax. I have it under control.”

Pietro didn’t look relaxed.

“What happened?” I asked going forward towards the bed to read his medical chart.

“Things went bad.” Nick explained bluntly, “We have a double agent in SHIELD.”

Pepper came running into room before I could ask more, and I had to restrain her as she tried to embrace Tony. “Is he going to be okay?”

“I’ll talk to his doctor and see what’s going on,” I promised as Pietro went in the doorframe and talked quietly with Nick.

After Nick left the room, Pietro came to me and I knew what would come next. “Y/N, I’m sorry.”

I rolled my eyes, “SHIELD calls.”

“It’s bad this time,” He tried to explain, “Really bad.”

“It always is.”

I sat holding Pepper’s hand in silence as we watch Tony breathe in and out with the aide of the machine. A doctor came in breaking the silence. “We’ll be taking him into surgery soon.” The doctor explained.

“Is he going to be okay?” Pepper asked tearfully.

The doctor smiled, “You know Tony—he’s never let a little thing like death stand in his way. He’ll be okay.”

Before I could say more, a siren began to sound and the doctor quickly left. The door of Tony’s room bolted. I went to it and tried to open it, but it was locked from the inside as well.

“This vacation keeps getting better and better, huh?” Pepper cried.

“It’s going to be okay.” As I said this, I heard gunshots piercing under the sound of the screaming siren. It went on for several seconds, until finally I heard a loud explosion and the entire floor violently shuck. And then it was eerily silent.

I heard the door unlock, and a SHIELD agent was in front of us with his gun ready to fire; his eyes carefully looked over the room and then said, “Come on—we have to get you out of here.” He motioned towards someone and a stretcher was brought in by another agent.  He looked at me, “You’re a nurse, right?”

I nodded.

“Help us move him—it’s no longer safe her.”

I quickly helped the two SHIELD agents transfer Tony’s body from the hospital bed to the stretcher, then transferred his breathing system to another portable system that was attached to the stretcher. We quickly began leaving the room. As I did so, I saw the chaos that had happened outside. Several agents were lying lifeless on the ground. An entire wall had been blasted and exposed the parking garage on the other side.

“Quickly,” One of the agents commanded.

As we began to run, a voice yelled, “Stop!” I turned and saw Nick Fury with his gun pointed at us; I saw him just as he pulled the trigger and I heard a bullet wiz right past my ear. 

I stopped and the agent turned around and fired at Fury; he went down, but I couldn’t tell if it killed him. One of agents kept pushing the stretcher as the other looked at us with his gun pointed at my head and screamed, “Move!”

He obeyed and were pushed into the back of unmarked white van. It was dark as I slowly feel it backing up and moving away. I pulled out my phone and tried to call for help, but there was some kind of jamming installed on the van and I couldn’t get a signal. I could tell by the speed that we were on the freeway and heading South out of the city.

“Will Tony be okay like this,” Pepper emotionally asked.

“It’s the same as being in the room.” I lied.

I saw a small like begin to the flicker on Tony’s suit; slow at first; then quicker. Finally his chest was completely lit up and he gagged as he ripped out the ventilator. “Hello, ladies!” He smiled sitting upright.

“Tony!” Pepper shouted embracing him.

“I guess your man Pietro didn’t want to show up and save your big ass?” He laughed.

“What’s going on?”

Tony shrugged, “Just another day in my world—double agent—fake death—save the world.”

Pepper slapped his face, “I was worried sick.”

“You weren’t supposed to come to the hospital. I told them not even to tell you I was injured. We just had to make them think I was and make them crawl out of their woodwork to come find me.”

“Why are they after you,” Pepper asked.

Tony smiled and patted his chest, “Same reason as always—the suit.” He added slyly, “And the little upgrade I added that’s sort of capable of destroying a large city—I’m like a giant flying nuke now—lot of bad guys want the power to have a nuke small enough to fit in a suit but strong enough to take out a city.”

“Where’s Pietro?”

Tony shrugged, “Beats me. I’m sure he’s fine though.”

“What happens now?” I asked taking no comfort in his words.

“Now it gets a little more dangerous.” Tony explained, “You two ladies were supposed to stay back at the hotel worrying.” His hand rested on my thigh, “Don’t worry—I’ll protect you.”

#          #          #

I couldn’t tell how long we had been driving, but I figured it had been at least an hour. The road began to get bumpier and I knew we were now on a road unpaved. Finally it stopped and Tony got off the stretcher and leaned against the back door of the van. “Both of you hide behind the stretcher.

The door swung open, and Tony immediately went into action, firing the laser gun that was built into his suit at the agents. They didn’t stand a chance. Tony turned and looked at us. “Stay put—I’ll clear the parameter and give you the all clear.”

Tony jumped out of the van and we immediately heard his laser canon firing rapidly in several directions. He was gone a minute, then returned, “All clear.” He took my hand and helped me out of the van, “We should do one of those couples dinner cruises tonight—those romantic ones that take you out in the bay.”

I ignored Tony’s suggestion as I looked around. It was a wooded compound. All around there were fallen bodies—the work of Tony’s gun. I heard Tony giving coordinates and knew soon the compound would be swarming with SHIELD agents. 

I sat against a tree and watched Pepper and Tony talk; she seemed upset at first, but Tony had quickly charmed her. My phone rang as I heard the sound of a helicopter coming in the distance.  _Here comes the cavalry_ , I thought as I looked at the phone; Pietro’s face appeared on my phone and I hesitated answering. Finally I hit accept, but I didn’t say anything.

“Please tell me your safe.” Pietro said.

“Don’t worry—Tony saved us.”

“Tony’s with you?” He asked concerned.

I could tell he was upset, “Pietro what’s going on?”

“Where are you?”

“I don’t know. Somewhere wooded.” I hated being the damsel in distress but our argument earlier seemed so silly compared to the fear creeping up. 

The helicopter was now landing and I saw Nick Fury sitting a live and well in the back of it. A part of me expected to see Pietro as well, but he was not there.

“Where are you, Pietro?” I asked as the helicopter landed.

“Y/N, I think…” He paused, hesitated, then he said urgently, “You need to leave!”

Suddenly I heard a loud screeching sound coming from the sky; I knew what would come seconds later—the explosion. I felt the heat as it made impact and its fiery power engulfed the area. The shaking ground caused me to fall and drop the phone.

I took cover as I heard another bomb coming—and another. I looked at the phone and cried, “Pietro! Help me!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting with Pietro is as good as making up with him. Smut!

I never quite got used to being carried at supersonic speed. The first time, I nearly threw-up when we finally stopped—and that was for less than ten seconds. All you could see were flashes of light and colors, and echoes of sound. Pietro said it was like being in slow motion for him, and he saw everything.

I didn’t know where he was taking me. I didn’t know what happened to everyone. I didn’t even know what happened to me. One moment I called for Pietro and the next I was being whisked away at lightening fast speed.

When we finally stopped I began to sob as I realized I almost died and probably my friends did die.

Pietro embraced me, “It’s going to be alright now. I promise.”

“Pepper and Tony are dead.”

Pietro nodded, “They’re fine.”

“Bombs exploded practically on top of them.”

“Practically,” Pietro said, “I saw them when I got to you; Tony, Pepper—all the SHIELD team—they were safe under cover.”

“You’re sure.” I noticed for the first time that Pietro had on his uniform; I rarely got to see him wear it. He normally went to work in business clothes and changed when he got there. I always felt even more protected when he wore the superhero uniform.

“Positive.”

I signed, still crying, and turned around; I slowly became aware of my surroundings. A lake was next to us, and behind it in the distance was Mount Fuji. “Where are we?”

“Somewhere remote—we’re far enough away that we’ll be safe while I figure out what’s going on.” He nodded, “There’s a hotel over there—I’m going to change and then get us a room.”

Before I could argue, Pietro was gone and then back wearing civilian clothes—jeans and a plain t-shirt that showed off the crevices of his muscles.

“How did you even find me?” I said as I began to calm down.

“I tracked your phone.”

“Is that something you do often?”

Pietro rolled his eyes not amused, “Relax—I only track you when your life depends on it.” He nodded ahead at the hotel, “Come on—let’s get a room.”

The hotel was called the Fuji Lake Hotel; it was just off the shore of a Fuji Lake—a large lake with views of Mount Fuji.

I took a seat in the lobby of the hotel and watched Pietro pay with cash—probably in case our credit cards were being traced.

He returned to me holding up a keycard, “Shall we?”

Unlike the hotel in Tokyo, this one was Japanese style—smaller beds—smaller everything. I looked at the two twin size beds and commented, “Guess we’ll be sleeping alone tonight?”

Pietro either didn’t hear me or ignored my comment; he went to the bathroom and came back holding a Yukata—a casual style Kimono. There was a pink one with a flowery imprint and a solid navy one. “I found our dinner clothes.”

“Who are these people, Pietro?”

“Who?” Pietro said continuing to checkout the room.  

“You know who.” He was acting like he had a general interest in what the room looked like, but I knew that wasn’t the case; he never cared about hotel rooms. He was checking to see how secure it was and where enemies might be able to get in.

“Y/N, relax.” He turned to looked me in the eyes, “They can’t find us here—and honestly, I’m not even positive ‘they’ are still a threat.”

I studied his eyes carefully—I could tell he was telling the truth, and I knew he could protect me even if we were in danger. But someone had nearly killed me, and I was on edge.

“Hey!” Pietro said, “Look at this.”

I walked to the doorframe he was standing in; on the other side was a Japanese style hot tub, behind it was a bronze sign that said in Japanese, with English under it that said, “ENJOY HOT SPRING IN A ROOM!!” I looked beyond the tub, out the window that was next to it, and saw Mount Fuji towering behind it in the distance. “That’s a nice touch.”

“After your day, a warm hot spring bath might be nice.”

I smiled,  _indeed it did._

“Why don't you lie down for a moment and unwind. I’m going to report into SHIELD and find out what’s going on.”

“Can’t they track that?”

He nodded no and held up his phone, “There’s way too much encryption on this thing. Don’t worry.”

Pietro squeezed into a sitting table that clearly was not made for someone of his build as I reclined on the bed. I closed my eyes as I heard Pietro talking; he was being careful with what he said—mostly he was just listening. After less than three minutes, he hung up and nearly fell over as he tried to get up from the table.

Standing over me, he smiled, “Everything is fine.”

“Fine?” I asked confused, “What exactly does that mean, fine?”

He bent down and picked me up and carried me to the bathroom with the tub. “It means you can relax—bad guys aren’t coming to get us.” He set me down and said, “Let me draw you a bath.”

“Pietro, I know this is just another day for you, but I nearly died—I’ve never been so scared.”

He firmly embraced me and I began to cry again. “I’m sorry, Y/N. I’m sorry all this happened and we couldn’t have a normal vacation.”

I pushed away his embrace, “It will never be a normal vacation, will it?”

Pietro gently moved a tear out of my eye and kissed my forehead, “I really messed up and I’m sorry.”

“So that’s it?” 

“What do you want me to say?” His face was red and I could tell he was both angry and frustrated, “You want me to quit the Avengers? Be a stay at home husband? Get a boring office job? That sounds like a great life, but you know what happens when I do that? People die. They need me.”

“I never told you to leave.” I rebutted louder, “All I wanted was a few days just the two of us—no SHIELD—no Tony—no superheroes. It’s okay to be normal every now and then.”

“I’m trying to do that,” Pietro yelled looking at the tub, “I’m trying to make it up to you.” His accent was so thick and cussed under in Sokovian under his breath. 

“And what about next time?” I asked upset, “What about a few weeks from now? You promise to make it up with an exotic trip to China or Africa—only it’s not a vacation at all—it’s an espionage mission and you just need me as a decoy—make the bad guys think this is just a vacation?”

Pietro didn’t answer and I pushed past him out of the bathroom.

“What do you want from me?” He called after me.

I was crying again as I said, “I want to trust my husband!” I said as I got to the door of the room, “Pepper knew it was a mission. Maybe I wouldn’t have liked this vacation as much, but if you would have at least been upfront with me—not did all this BS lovely dovey stuff to make me think you really wanted to do something to make me feel special.”

Pietro nodded apologetically, “You’re right—I should have told you.”

I nodded wiping my hot tears, “I’m taking a walk.” 

#          #          #

I sat on the edge of the lake, sticking my toes in the water. There were cherry blossoms blooming all around and I admired them. For a moment it really did feel normal.   _Funny_ , I thought,  _all it took to feel normal was for Pietro just not to be with me—maybe I should start vacationing alone._

When I was younger, I used to dream of marrying a cop or firefighter—someone whose life was always on the line; they were heroes and it was sexy. But now I had more than a hero—I had a superhero—and all I could think was an accountant might have made a better suitor.

I didn’t know what the outcome of all of this was. I hadn’t decided. Walking back to the room an hour later, all I could think was,  _at least there are two beds_.

As I opened the door, traditional Japanese music began to play; a woman in a Kimono sat on her knees playing a Biwa. Pietro was standing next to her in the navy blue Kimono.

“What is all this?” I asked getting emotional.

“I know it’s been a long day—I figured you’d be hungry when you got back.” He looked behind him and extended his hand towards the table. It was full of Japanese cuisine.

My heart melted as I looked around the room; there were rose pedals covering the bed, origami doves and hearts were on the pillows, and silk fans were below them.

“Your Kimono is in the bathroom if you’d like to change—or you can just take your revenge and make me the only silly looking one.”

I smiled and went to the bathroom where my Kimono laid on a chair; I went to pick it up and saw a single pink rose and a necklace shaped like a twig with cherry blossoms decorated throughout.

When I returned wearing the outfit, Pietro was still standing and the woman was still playing the Biwa. He helped me into the seat and then struggled into his seat.

“Where did you find her?” I asked starring at the woman.

Pietro smiled, “It’s a pretty traditional town—it wasn’t that hard. I hope you like it—I was a bit short on time and options.” 

“It’s wonderful.” Miso soup, sushi, rice, fish, tempura—every Japanese dish I could think of was on the table. Pietro had not been big on traditional Japanese food, so I knew this was a big gesture for him.

He sighed and added, “I really wanted to get sumo wrestlers to come and perform a match for you, but I couldn’t find any.”

I rolled my eyes, “Darn.”

Pietro waited for me to take a bite and then said, “Things will change, ok?”

I nodded, but said nothing.

“Still mad?”

I bit my lip and said quietly, “Just disappointed.”

He took my hand and squeezed it tenderly, “I know.”

#          #          #

 

Pietro struggled with broken Japanese at the door of the room as he handed the woman money and bowed to her. 

“You didn’t have to do all of that.”

Pietro smiled and nodded, “I have to do even more—I hurt you—let me spend forever making it up.”

“Forever is a long time.” I smiled back undoing my Kimono and letting it fall to floor so he could see my nude figure. I walked slowly—seductively—to the bathroom, and bent over so he had a good view of my ass as I turned on the water to the tub. I turned slowly around and said, “Join me?”

Pietro’s Kimono was on the floor before I had finished the sentence and he used his super speed to get to the tub. He started to touch me, but I pushed him back. “Get in the tub.”

He obeyed as I took a sponge and began to rub it over his body. My tits hung over him as I washed first his legs, then his arms, and finally his solid abs and chest. When I was done, the water had reached the top of the tub, and I slowly climbed in and reclined against Pietro’s body between his legs.

His arms wrapped around me and he held me close. I scooted down a little so I could rest my head against his chest. As I did so, I felt his cock, now hard, against my back. I sighed as I let the warm water sooth my body, and looked out the window as the sun set against Mount Fuji.

“This is the vacation I wanted.”

“I love you.” Pietro whispered in my ear.

Once the sun had set and the water cooled, Pietro carried me from the tub and laid me gently on the bed.

“I don’t think there’s room for two,” I laughed as he stood over me.

“Let me make up this vacation in other ways.” In an instant his mouth was over my bare womanhood. Slowly his tongue softly licked and kissed my inner thighs; I could feel his breath gently kissing across my clitoris as he moved from one thigh to the other, and I closed my eyes imagining his lips sucking on my clit.

I tried to move his head to my weakening labia, but he resisted; his hands moved up and gently caressed my breast and continued kissing around, but not on, my vagina. I wanted to feel his tongue so badly. I wrapped my legs around his back and pulled him in tighter.

Finally, he moved his mouth down; first, a soft kiss over the vagina, and then he ran his moist tongue from my vaginal opening all the way up to the top of my clit. I moaned in delight.

His hands continued to caress my breast, pinching occasionally at my nipples, as he sucked on my clit. I squeezed him with my legs, rubbing my feet up and down his back. 

His tongue went lower, into my wet pussy. He moved his hands to my pussy and separated the lips with his finger, then sucked delightfully against each of the lips.

I moaned even more as he slid his tongue into my pussy and began to penetrate it with his tongue—tongue fucking me to near ecstasy. “Oh, _Pietro,_ ” I whimpered as I grabbed my erect nipples and began rubbing them with pleasure.

He looked up at me and smiled, then suck two of his fingers in his mouth. He put the fingers into my vagina, and penetrated my g-spot as he returned with his tongue and lips to my clit.

He spelt “L.O.V.E.” with his tongue on my clit, and added more pressure with his fingers inside me as he began to suck my clit. My face warmed and my body trembled as I began to climax—all while Pietro ran his tongue from side to side against my clit.

I was completely out of breath when Pietro finally stopped, and my vagina still trembled.

Pietro walked to the side of the bed, kneeled down, then climbed into the bed, and embraced me from a spooning position. He knew I needed to feel safe, and this position always did that. “I could sleep like this.” Pietro whispered in my ears. His hands cupped over my breast and held me tightly.

I reached my hand behind, over his cock. It was erect; I rubbed my fingers around it and felt it get bigger. 

As I played with him, Pietro’s hand moved slowly down my breast, then stomach until it reached my clit, and he began to massage it. He began kissing me softly on my shoulders, then neck and finally earlobe and I began to get wet again.

Pietro pushed my hand off his cock, and adjusted it between my legs into my pussy. I moaned as he slowly put it in. He grabbed my breast again as he began to fuck me—slow at first.

I moved my fingers over my clit and began playing with myself, “Faster, Pietro.” I moaned.

He went in deeper—harder—but still slow. He played with my erect nipples as he did so—licking his fingers then rubbing them around them and softly pinching them.

I wanted him to fuck me faster, and finally he obeyed as my pussy got even more moist. I could hear the sounds of the wet lips as he went in and out of me faster and faster.

Pietro leaned forward and tilted my head, so he could kiss me. First he kissed softly with his lips, and then deeply with his tongue, and I began to orgasm. Pietro squeezed me even tighter as he fucked me harder and faster, making me whimper in pleasure until I felt him begin to orgasm inside of me.

I sighed in pleasure as he pulled out of me and continued to spoon me. I closed my eyes and knew what I saw in him—no matter what he did, he’d always make it up and always make me feel special.

And then his phone began to vibrate. I could see it lit up from across the room and I saw the name clearly: SHIELD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm half Japanese and I thought adding some of my culture in the story would be more personal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter to the series! Female reader is married to the speedy Avenger and adventure and drama awaits. This chapter ties up the marital drama with smut, of course.

I waited for Pietro to move for the phone, but he didn’t. “I’m on vacation now.”

“They’re just going to keep calling.” I said as the phone stopped vibrating and went dark again.

“Let them call.”

I smiled and curled up next to Pietro’s naked body. I fell asleep in his arms…and then woke up only a few minutes later with a blinding light coming from the window. As I focused, I saw Iron Man floating outside starring at us with a light shining from his suit into our room. He waved when he saw me and I quickly went for the sheet to cover my exposed body.

Pietro wasn’t as bashful. He climbed naked out of bed, and let his huge manhood fling for everyone outside as he went to the window and gave Tony a “what the heck” gesture. Seconds later there was pounding on the door, followed by a slam as it was broken in. 

Nick Fury now stood in the middle of the room along with at least a half dozen SHIELD agents.

Pietro didn’t bother covering himself as he approached Fury. 

“You do remember how to answer a phone, right?” Nick asked annoyed.

Pietro nodded irritated, “And you do remember a little thing called privacy?”

Nick looked at Pietro’s dick as he explained, “You’re an Avenger—that doesn’t exist.”

He crossed his arms, “So now you have me. What’s this about?”

“The training mission is over. We have a full-scale breach at the U.S. Embassy in Beijing.”

“Training mission?” I said looking at Pietro confused.

“We have agents on their way, but the President himself has asked for you. There are at least two-dozen U.S. hostages. It’s a lone assailant—bombed strapped to his chest.” He paused and added, “It’s an in and out mission—you’ll be back before the sun comes up and you two can take an uninterrupted holiday—on SHIELD.”

Pietro didn’t answer.

“Put some clothes on. I’ll be waiting in the lobby.” Nick turned to an agent on his right and ordered, “Someone fix that door.”

When the room was empty again, Pietro looked at me apologetically, “This is my life.”

“What did he mean _training mission_?”

Pietro sighed. “I was going to tell you when we got home. You know how you said you liked vacations with adventure?”

“Okay.”

“I wanted you to see what it was like to be an Avenger.”

“So all that was staged—everything?”

“Not staged exactly—they were exercises. We were given instructions and had to fulfill a mission. I'm one of their top agents and Fury didn't hesitate to do me the favor; I wanted it to be an exciting mission for you.”

“A fake mission,” I clarified.”

He shrugged and smiled coolly.

I stood, wrapping the sheet around my body in case Tony was still flying around, and socked Pietro in the shoulder.

“Don’t be mad.”

“Go save the world,” I said walking into the bathroom to shower and locking the door behind me.

#          #          #

I didn’t hear Pietro leave, but I knew he was gone. He was stealthy when he was using his superpower abilities.

The truth was, I wasn’t mad. I was actually a little turned on. I only wished I was in on it the whole time so I could have enjoyed it. 

I should have been able to figure it out. I saw Nick get shot, but then when I saw him again in the helicopter he seemed normal. And the whole getaway seemed a little too easy. 

I wondered if Pepper knew about it too. I suppose I wouldn’t have been as angry if Pietro had faked being hurt. 

When I came out the bathroom, Pietro was, as suspected, gone; the door was fixed, and the room was quiet. 

I climbed back into bed and smiled. I felt bad for getting so upset with Pietro earlier. He might be ditching me for SHIELD now, but it was an emergency—I couldn’t exactly feel too bad about that. But earlier—he was only trying to spice things up and give me an adrenaline rush.

#          #          #

 

I woke up to the rising sun. As I adjusted my eyes and rolled over, Pietro was sitting on the edge of the bed starring down at me.

“Hi.” He sweetly said, “Still mad?”

I pulled him down to my lips and showed him. “Did you save the world?”

“Over two hours ago.”

“What have you been doing?” 

“Just appreciating you.”

“You’re weird.” I laughed and rolled back over. With my back still turned I said, “So that’s what it’s like being an Avenger?”

“More or less.”

“It’s definitely a trip I’ll remember. Next time tell me.”

“That would defeat the purpose.”

“What was the purpose? You didn’t even let me have a gun. Maybe I don’t want to be the damsel in distress.”

Pietro embraced me from behind and whispered in my ear, “What if I let you handle my gun?”

I rolled my eyes, “ _Cheesy_.” I turned over to kiss him, but the turn was too sudden and he was too close to the edge; he fell right off the bed. “This bed!” I laughed, “Did you research the hotel as part of this elaborate plan?”

“I did.”

“And you couldn’t find one with a bed suitable for proper fucking?” Before Pietro answered, I left the bed and went to the bathroom. When I returned, Pietro was naked lying off the edge of the foot of the bed—so his legs were on the bed, but his body was reclined and his head was on the floor. 

He caught my odd stare and said with a grin, “I told you we just have to be creative.” He padded his thighs and said, “Saddle up.”

I let the robe that was around me fall to the ground as I went to his cock, and began to massage it. It began to grow and I licked my tongue from his ball to his tip, then proceeded to suck it to full erection. Pietro pulled my head from his manhood and looked at the bed.

I followed his eyes and climbed on top of it then slowly positioned myself over his cock. Pietro moaned as I slowly went up and down over it; I leaned back a little and balanced myself on the bed as I began going faster and faster. Pietro thrusted his body upward to my delight. I could hear my pussy making noises as it moistened and rubbed against his cock.

“Touch your clit.” Pietro said.

I used one hand to balance myself and the other to touch myself and Pietro began thrusting upward faster.

My nipples were hard and my face was red; I knew I would orgasm soon and so did Pietro. He sat up as I continued to ride him, and embraced. He cupped my breast and massaged them, letting the nipples rub over his warm chest. His lips moved my neck, and he sucked them softly.

My body was weak in pleasure as he touched and kissed every pleasurable spot on my body. I felt like my body was going to explode in enjoyment. 

Pietro gently put his hand on my back and slowly reclined me backwards until I was lying on the bed with my legs hanging over the edge. He licked his fingers and ran then over my clit as his cock pounded me and my vagina erupted in orgasm, “Oh, yes, Pietro!” I screamed. And them I felt him orgasming as well, “Cum with me. Cum all over me.”

Pietro helped me lean back up as my body slowly regained strength, and he embraced me.

“So what do you have planned for tomorrow?” I asked, out of breath.

Pietro smiled. “Maybe you can ride my bullet train?”


End file.
